


Tsum-Tsum!

by KirigayaKyuu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirigayaKyuu/pseuds/KirigayaKyuu
Summary: Malam itu, JARVIS mengiriminya e-mail yang terlampirkan sebuah file.Klik dua kali.Dahinya berkerut. "Tsum.. tsum?" Hazelnya membaca titel si file.Tony hanya belum sadar akan efek yang mungkin terjadi dikemudian setelahnya. MARVEL FanfictionSteve/TonyStonyBL, Yaoi, Slash, Bxb





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jika kalian ingin membaca yang sudah diedit italic, bold dan lain'nya silahkan baca di Wattpad saya dengan nama yang sama: KirigayaKyuu dan judui yang sama. Trims.

Malam itu, JARVIS mengiriminya e-mail yang terlampirkan sebuah file.

Klik dua kali.

Dahinya berkerut.

"Tsum.. tsum?" Hazelnya membaca titel si file.

Otomatis mengunduh dalam hitungan kurang dari satu detikーkecepatan internet di Stark Tower akan membuatmu menjilati sepatu sang pemilik hanya untuk menumpang berselancar menggunakan wifinyaーternyata yang ia unduh adalah sebuah aplikasi.

"Game?"

Air muka menunjukkan ketidakpuasan.

Kepala menyerong lima belas derajat kekanan dan agak mengadahーmelihat jam.

"Pukul 3 subuh... yasudah, lah. Tanggung. Sudah diunduh, pula." Tuturnya kembali merebahkan pundak mungil nan kaku pada kursi kesayangannya di bengkel.

Inilah Tony Stark dan kebiasaan tidak bisa tidurnya.

Kalau Steve tidak datang dan menggeret Tony kekamar, bisa-bisa seminggu si facial bros-nya Stephen tidak mengistirahatkan diri.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong hari ini Steve ada "tugas" diluar kota.  
Bagai anak yang senang orang tuanya tidak ada dirumah, ujung-ujungnya Tony main ke bengkel.

Walau sejujurnya, Tony rindu digotong Steve lalu ditindih dengan penuh cintaーoke. Stop sampai situ.

Akhirnya selama satu jam, Tony berkutat pada ponsel (super) pintarnya bermain permainan "Tsum-Tsum" buatan JARVISーsepertinya.

Dari game ini Tony menilai; desain karakternya kawaii overload, permainannya walau agak begitu-begitu saja cukup menyenangkan untuk menghabiskan waktu, stage dan fitur ada banyak mengurangi rasa bosan.

Mungkin AI besutannya ini berbakat menjadi game developer. Entahlah. Siapa yang tahu kehendak tuhan?

Pukul menunjukkan pukul 4 dan Tony masih sibuk menyambungkan karakter-karakter tertentu untuk menghasilkan "chain."

Melupakan armor yang tengah dipreteli. Digantung begitu saja.

***

"Kerja bagus, Cap" ucap orang dari seberang. Diduga adalah Phil Coulsonーterdengar dari nada "sok keren mengikuti idolanya" yang sebenarnya malah terdengar seperti lawak.

Steve membalas dengan sepatah dua patah kata kemudian beranjak menaiki Quinjet.

Ia harus pulang sekarang juga. Karena Steve yakin selama tiga hari ini Tony PASTI tidak tidur. Bahkan mungkin makan.

Semoga saja Dr. Banner berhasil membujuk Tony untuk beristirahat.

***

T

ony nyaris membanting ponsel (super) pintarnya kelantai.

"Ugh! Pen pineapple apple penーeh. Ugh! Kenapa stage ini sulit sekali!? Padahal aku butuh orb untuk men-unlock karakter baru!?" Gerutunya mengacak rambut.

Tony frustasi.

Game ini benar-benar berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

Pukul 5 subuh lewat 10 menit dan masih saja stuck. Padahal sedari tadi Tony baik-baik saja menyelesaikan stage sebelumnya.

Keukeuh, Tony kembali berkutat pada ponsel (super) pintarnya. Apapun yang terjadi, hari ini harus kelar. Lalu ia bisa membalas e-mail JARVIS dengan screenshot stage yang telah completed.

****

Surai pirangnya agak berubah. Wajahnya sedikit kucel. Seragam telah berganti kaus hitam v-neck polos dan training hitam. Letih terlihat bersembunyi dibawah matanyaーya, kantung matanya.

Karena masih subuh, Steve tidak boleh membuat suara gaduh.

Tujuan pertama saat ia sampai kerumah adalah; menemui Tony. Dan kegiatan yang paling ia sukai saat melakukan tujuan pertamanya adalah menatapi wajah Tony yang tentram tertidur. Sungguh kelangkaan waktu itu. Dan kejadian ini hanya terjadi dua kali. Semoga saja jadi kali ketiga.

Kamar.

Memasuki pintu kaca, menulusuri kegelapan, menuju ranjang dan tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan didalam kehangatannya.

Dahi Steve berkerut.

"JARVIS?" Panggilnya berbisik.

"Yes, Sir? Selamat datang kembali." AI merespon. Ngomong-ngomong ucapan selamat datang-mu telat.

"Apakah Tony tidur selama aku pergi?"

Tak ada jawaban. Steve menganggap itu adalah "tidak."

"Lalu apa Tony makan teratur?"

Lagi-lagi JARVIS membisu.

Steve ikut terdiam. Kemudian bayangan Dr. Banner melewati benaknya.

"Bagaimana dengan Dr. Banner? Aku memintainya untuk selalu mengingatkan Tonyー"

"ーah itu, sir. Dr. Banner selalu teratur menghubungi Mr. Stark pukul 7 pagi, 12 siang, dan 7 malamーjam makanーdan memberikan saya menu makan untuk Mr. Stark. Tapi di hari kedua, Mr. Stark mem-blacklist nomor Dr. Banner. Berisik, katanya."

Steve tepuk jidat. Bagaimana bisa manusia satu itu tidak mementingkan kesehatannya sama sekali? Kalau begini mana bisa Steve meninggalkannya untuk jangka waktu yang lama?

"Trims, JARVIS,"

Jawaban JARVIS tak digubris Steve. Segera ia menuju bengkel. Tony pasti disana. Mengutak-atik armornya untuk mengisi kebosanan dan gejala "tidak bisa tidur"nya.

Steve tidak berlari. Tapi langkahnya besar dan lebar. Terkesan buru-buru jadi menciptakan gaduh.

Ia menuruni tangga. Sesekali meloncat. Didepan pintu kaca lainnya, Steve menempelkan ibu jarinya pada kaca dan lampu hijau menyala setelahnya.

Sekedar info, Steve adalah satu-satunya orang di Stark Towerーminus Pepper, yang mempunyai override code bengkelnya Tony.

Gelap.  
Bengkel Tony gelap.  
Apakah Tony ada disini?

Ia putuskan untuk tetap masuk, mencari keberadaan kekasihnya yang harus diberi pelajaran karena tidak bisa mengurus diri saat ia pergi.

Beberapa meter dari lokasi Steve berjalan, ia melihat cahaya yang agak terang. Dugaan pertama: itu Tony. Dugaan kedua: hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Melangkah berhati-hati, Steve ancang-ancang kepalan tangan.

Selangkah... dua langkah...

Jarak mereka makin dekat.

Tiga langkー

"Yahhhh!!"

Steve terkesiap. Itu suara Tony. Diintipnya dari belakang.

Rambut, Tony. Kaus, Tony. Minuman hijau (yang sampai detik ini Steve nggak sudi minum) di meja, milik Tony. Warna kulit agak tan coretseksicoret, seperti Tony.

Saat Steve mulai yakin bahwa itu Tony ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga si mekanis. Berbisik.

"Lagi apa?"

"Astagfirullahー" Tony loncat dari kursinya. Ponsel nyaris ikut freestyle.

Suaranya tidak asing. Batin Tony.

Ia berbalik dan menyipitkan mataーdalam gelap, siapapun pasti akan begini untuk melihat.

"S-Steve!?"

Netra Steve menatap lurus, menusuk. Minta penjelasan.

"Ah- i-ini, anu.. itu... aku sedang main game... ahaha... saking asiknya jadi lupa waktu. Ahaha..."  tertawa dipaksakan.

"Berapa kali kau tidur selama aku pergi?"

Tony gelagapan.

"I-itu.. anu.. a-ah.. se-seperti orang normal lainnya, tentu saja! Ada-ada saja kau Steve! Ahaha!"

"JARVIS, tolong nyalakan lampu."

Lautan cahaya menerobos paksa kilauannya menusuk mata.

Steve masih disitu. Menatap Tony yang tak berkutik saat diintrogasi.

"Benarkah itu JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Benarkah bahwa Tony-ku ini tidur layaknya orang normal lainnya?" Penekanan pada kata terakhir berhasil buat Tony menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Tsum-tsum sudah tak ia pikirkan.

"No, sir. Mr. Stark selalu berada di bengkelnya sehari sejak sir pergi."

Stark menyumpahi ciptaanya sendiri.

Lalu Steve berjalan, menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka. Menarik ponsel digenggaman Tony dan melemparnya asal ke meja.

Badan mungil ia rengkuh.

Degup jantung Tony meningkat 99%.

"S-Steve..?" Panggilnya takut-takut.

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya hembusan nafas kedua insan yang menjadi jawaban. JARVIS angkat kaki.

"Kau seharusnya lebih memikirkan kesehatanmu sendiri. Kau bahkan tidak makan..."

Baru saja Tony ingin menjawab, "Aku makan, kok! Donat empat lusin!" Namun ia urungkan niatnya. Ia sedang dinasihati.

"Seminggu ini aku nggak bisa menemanimu... jadi aku minta tolong Dr. Banner. Tapi kata JARVIS kau malah mem-blacklist nya."

Dekapan Steve mengerat.

"Kalau kau terus begini, bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkanmu?"

Tony dibuat merenung. Sesaat sebelum ia menjawab, tiba-tiba pelukan Steve mengendur. Netra Steve memaksa Tony untuk menatapnya.

"Ayo kita tidur. Aku lelah sekali." Seulas senyum ia patri.

Tanpa dibilang Tony juga tahu. Steve kelelahan. Dan Tonyーsebetulnyaーjuga. Akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pergi menuju kamar dan mengistirahatkan mata dalam pelukan hangat penuh rindu.

"Steve?" Panggil Tony.

"Hm?" Suara Steve agak parau. Mungkin karena baru saja ia akan tertidur dan Tony yang memanggilnya membuat kesadarannya kembali lagi.

"Tadi aku sedang bermain game buatan JARVIS. Namanya Tsum-tsum. Kau harus mencobanya."

Pelukan Steve menjadi jawaban bagi pertanyaan Tony.

Merekapun tertidur dengan posisi ini hingga keesokan hari. Ya. Keesokan harinya. Sekarang pukul 6 pagi. Berarti pukul 6 pagi keesokan harinya mereka terbangun.

Rekor Steve tidur paling lamaーminus waktu yang ia habiskan di dalam es.

\----------------------  
Tsum-tsum  
Kirigaya Kyuu  
MARVEL Fanfiction  
Steve/Tony  
Stony  
BL, Yaoi, slash  
\-----------------------

 

**Author's Note:**

> Haiiii! Aku gabanyak cingcong karena udh ngantuk bgt. Disini jam 5 subuh. Dan Kyuu bergadang. Padahal hari ini sekolah /ya. Maafkeun typo ya. Maklumi atuh ea xD /apa
> 
> Dan juga nengenai game Tsum-tsum yang Tony mainkan ini... sebenernya terinspirasi dari game MARVEL Tsum-tsum itu sendiri! Btw buat kalian yang main, add id Kyuu ya! Nanti add balik koo hehe
> 
> Id: 749735961
> 
> Main deh>< asik lho~
> 
> Yowes sekian!
> 
> Kyuu sign out mau bobo~
> 
> Bubayyy~


End file.
